6x06 Soul source
by BatWriter
Summary: Spike and Angel's soul are jeapordized.


6x06 Soul Source

Robin: (O.S) Previously On Angel.

INT. HALLWAY AT WOLFRAM & HART - DAY

Lorne: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...

(starts down the stairs)

Fred: (turns to Wes, smiling, singing)

You make me happy—

The instant Fred starts singing, Lorne stops in his tracks and turns

back to Fred in horror. A moment later, Fred coughs up blood and collapses,

falling down the stairs. Lorne catches her, and Wesley rushes to her side

as she begins convulsing in their arms.

Wesley: Get medical.

INT. LOBBY AT WOLFRAM & HART - DAY

ANGEL: Some parasitic agent is working its way through.

INT. WESLEY'S OFFICE - DAY

Wesley's briefing the gang about his research.

Wesley: It's called Illyria, a great monarch and warrior of the demon age.

INT. FRED'S APARTMENT

Illaryia: If the world is truly overrun by humans...

(puts her hand on Wes's chest and effortlessly thrusts him across

the room into a wall)

then I have work to do.

(leaves the apartment)

INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE

Spike: The thing only took over her body. Just a tip of the theological.

Angel: It's the soul that matters.

INT. SCIENCE LAB - NIGHT

Illaryia: This world... it's not how I left it.

Knox: I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about that.

Illaryia: But I can.

INT. SCIENCE LAB

Illaryia: 2 half-breeds and a band of primitives. Is this all that challenges

me now?

Angel: That, and a whole lot of bullets.

(the guards cock their machine guns and point them at Illyria)

Illyria grabs Angel and throws him through the window; he falls to

the ground outside.)

Gunn: Take her!

With a wave of her hand, Illyria creates a wave of some sort that,

when it reaches the others, slows their movements down to super-slow-motion.

As Wes, Gunn, and Spike try to approach her, they are virtually frozen

in their anger. Illyria, able to move in real-time, grabs Knox by the

lapels and walks out of the lab past the others without their notice,

accidentally knocking beakers and vials to the ground, shattering them

on her way out.

INT. LOBBY OF WOLFRAM & HART - NIGHT

Angel: Great. She's super strong and she can alter time.

INT. WESLEY'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Wesley: Illyria.

Angel: We need to stop her before—

Spike: (appears at the doorway, wiping his bloody hands on a towel)

She unleashes hell on Earth?

INT. WESLEY'S OFFICE

Wesley: (reading) Her army of doom.

Spike: There's a shock.

Angel: They were entombed with her.

Wesley: Waiting for her return.

Spike: To Los Angeles?

Wesley: This is where her temple was millions of years ago, and it's still

here.

INT. ILLYRIA'S TEMPLE

Illyria: You're too late. My army will rise. This world will be mine once again.

(arrives at the nave of the temple, only to see her statue has been

toppled and her army is dead)

No.

Illyria looks around the temple. The columns are broken. The place

is silent as a grave. Her temple is in complete ruin.

It can't be.

(panting, crushed)

It's gone.

INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Angel: She had everything, Wes. Everything. You think she's not lookin' to get that back?

INT. WESLEY'S OFFICE - DAY

Gunn: But you got her on a leash or something, right?

Wesley: No. (laughs bitterly) No. (picks up a scroll, unrolling it to read it)

She's monumentally self-possessed.

(puts down the scroll, looks at his wristwatch, then listens to it)

She still thinks she's the god-king of the universe.

INT. OBSERVATION AREA - DAY

Wesley: I know. She could still prove to be problematic for us. Much of what

she was is still intact. I doubt she'll ever stop trying to conquer...

everything.

TEASER

INT. ROBIN'S OFFICE

Robin is sitting at his desk. It lies covered in books. Faith enters and sits on the couch.

Faith: What's up?

Robin: Spike had another vision.

Faith: More Monkeys?

Robin: Pig.

Faith: What, the powers want us to open a petting zoo or somthin'?

Robin: (Laughs) I've been doing research for the past three hours.

Faith: And Your still awake?

Robin: Not everyone is as bored with studying as you are sweetie.

Faith: Whatever you say pookie.

Robin: Pookie?

Faith: I thought I'd try it. (She looks disgusted) I won't be doing it again. So what'do we got?

Robin: It's "So what do we have?"

Faith: I told you, you correct my grammer again and I shove my heel where the sun don't shine.

Robin: Something we'll have to try later. (Beat) Joking.

Faith: Hey, I'm game if you are.

Robin: Anyway… Here's what we got. The stones are really ancient talismans. There are twelve of them. One for each sign of the Chinese Zodiac. Monkey, Sheep, ox, dragon-

Faith: Doc, Dopey, Sleepy, and happy. Oh wait, those were the dwarfs.

Robin: Ha, ha.

Faith: So what do those demons want with some old stones.

Robin: Those demons, according to intel, are part of a cult called… (Flipps through pages) The Demon's Fist. Each stone has a different mystical power.

Faith: Really? Bitchin'. Like what?

Robin: The inscription from the Monkey Talisman's back, provided by Angel's Photographic memory, when translated reveal it to hold the power of Transformation. Angel thinks that's how the senior Partners changed into Klanac Demons to go in and out of our plain.

Faith: Dang. What about the Pig?

Robin: We won't know til we find it and translate it.

Faith: Where is it?

Robin: Spike's Vision suggests that its in some temple in Cost Rica.

Faith: Do they even have temples in Costa Rica?

Robin: They have at least one. And we get to see it.

He gets up and walks out of the office.

Faith: Huh?

She gets up and follows.

INT. HALLWAY

Faith catches up to Robin and they walk down the Hall.

Robin: Angel's put us on the case.

Faith: Why ain't he doing this?

Robin: He's got bigger things to deal with.

INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE

Angel and Lindsey stand face to face. They both seem upset.

Angel: Ya know, you make me so angry I-

Lindsey: Like You don't piss me off! I look at you and all I wanna do is just spit in your face!

Angel: Just try it and see what happens! In fact, go ahead, I dare you, Spit on me!

Lindsey immediately starts sucking up his Saliva. Angel's Eyes go wide.

INT. HALLWAY

Robin and Faith Continue to walk.

Robin: The jets waiting for us.

Faith: Hey, can we stop at Martigra on the way?

INT. TRAINING ROOM.

Spike is in the middle of the room pounding a punching bag.

Spike: Bloody Principal. (Still punching) He makes one more crack about my hair and I'll- (He starts pounding harder)

Demon: (O.S) You can't get along with anyone, can you vampire.

Spike turns toward the doorway.

Spike: (Surprised) You?

The camera cuts to the door revealing: The demon that gave Spike his soul.

Demon: How's the new soul working out for you? The last time I saw you, you were babbling incoherently as you left my cave. Something about being sorry.

Spike starts to saunter over to the demon until he is face to face.

Spike: It's had it's ups and downs. Got me killed this one time.

Demon: Souls always do.

Spike: What are you doing here?

Demon: I want something from you vampire.

Spike: You want something from me? You're a wish-granting demon! What could you possibly want from me?

Demon: Believe it or not vampire… I need your help.

The demon suddenly collapses and Spike catches him.

MAINT TITLES

David Boreanez as ANGEL

James Marsters as SPIKE

Christian Kane as LINDSEY

Amy Acker as ILLARYIA

Andy Hallet as LORNE

Eliza Dushku as FAITH

And

D.B. Woodside as ROBIN WOOD

INT. CARITAS

A short, red demon is on stage singing The theme from fiddler on the roof. Illyria sits at the bar clutching a drink. Lorne walks over. He is wearing a stylish purple suit.

Lorne: (To Bartender) Dave you know the drill, (He taps the bar) Si Vou Plez?

Lorne sits next to Illyria as the bartender hands him a sea breeze.

Lorne: (Taking the drink) Ooh, you are a peach. (He takes a sip) Well, you certainly seem to be coming down here a lot lately. And, (pointing to the drink) Having a lot of those lately.

Illyria: This place is not as horrid as the outside world. It reminds my of my court room. And this brew…It somewhat eases my feelings of disgust of this world.

Lorne: That's called getting a buzz. I thought you were finally getting used to this world.

Illyria: I shall never get used to this place. I refuse to. It is beneath me.

Lorne: Oh can we please not start this whole holier than thou thing again?

Illyria: holy? Do you mock me?

Lorne: No, I don't mock you. I take it your not enjoying your new position here at Angel Investigations?

Illyria: It is a mockery.

Lorne: Again with the mocking? Listen mocking bird, Just stick with Angel, and things will be okay.

Illyria: They will.

Lorne: Say what?

Illyria: You told me that I should stick with Angel and my path will become clear. And he has indeed shown me my destiny.

She gets up and starts to leave. Lorne gets up.

Lorne: Woah. Wanna run that by me again?

Illyria: My empire is dust. I have nothing left. Until recent events Angel's empire was dust as well and he had nothing left.

Lorne: Okay, with you so far.

Illyria: He destroyed the leaders of the Wolf the Ram and the Hart and took their empire as his own. He is a mere vampire. Even in my weakened state I am far stronger than a common vampire. If I want what I had, I must do as he did. I must kill Angel and take his empire as my own.

She leaves.

Lorne: What? No. No you mustn't!

INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE

Angel sits at his desk. Lindsey sits on the couch. Angel finishes wiping his face with a towel and tosses it on his desk. Lindsey is holding a bag of ice to his face.

Lindsey: We're really gonna have to find a way to get along.

Angel: Not gonna happen. I'm still working on Spike.

Lindsey: He's not such a bad guy.

Angel: Shut up.

Lindsey remains silent. Suddenly his cell phone rings. He answers it. A few moments later he hangs up.

Angel: Well?

Lindsey just stares at him.

Angel: (Sighs) You can talk.

Lindsey: They need you down in medroom seven.

Angel: Medroom seven? Isn't that demon resources? That's Spike's department.

Lindsey: Yeah, he's the one who called.

INT. MEDROOM

Spike sits next to the demon who is laying in bed. The demon is covered in bandages. Angel is standing in front of the demon.

Angel: You're the demon that gave Spike his soul?

Spike: Yeah, Lloyd here grants wishes to demons.

Angel: Lloyd? Your name's Lloyd?

Llyod: It's not something That I like to get out.

Spike: Anyway…Lloyd here is the darkest of the dark demon sorcerers. If a demon comes to him and wants something, he gives it to them if they pass a trial of sorts. And now there's something out there trying to kill him.

Angel: what is it?

Lloyd: A demon far darker than myself.

INT. CAVE

AFRICA

A man enters the cave and begins to look around. He is rather tall, and pale. His left eye is yellow, with a scar running across it.

Lloyd: Looking for me?

Man: Yes. I am. My name is Saladin. I am a-

Lloyd: A Kathros demon. I have not seen your kind in many years. What is is it that you want from my kathros?

Saladin: I want what every self respecting demon wants. Power. Specifically yours.

Lloyd laughs maniacally

Lloyd: Is that so?

Saladin: Yes. It is. I collect powers. I kill the power holder and then take their power as my own. I have already cast the necessary spell on you. Once you die, your powers are mine.

Lloyd: You think you can kill me. I am the greatest warrior this world has ever known.

Saladin: If you say so.

Saladin raises his hand and a large bolt of lightning launches from his hand into Lloyd. He screams in pain and collapses on his knees.

INT. MEDROOM

Lloyd: We fought for hours. I was defeated. Broken and beaten as you see me know.

Angel: Then what?

Lloyd: I escaped. To Budapest. I thought I could rest and recover. But he found me. Everywhere I went he followed. I began to search for a way to defeat him. But instead I found out that the Vampire who came to me for a soul had become a champion. So I came here to seek your aid. Even now he is here in L.A. hot on my trail as they say.

Angel: And you want us to save your life?

Lloyd: That's the idea.

Angel: No.

Spike: Thanks for stopping bye.

Lloyd: Wait!

Angel: Let me get this straight. Your Evil. You give the forces of darkness whatever they want so they have a better shot at killing people like me.

Lloyd: Exactly.

Angel: I think the world would be better off if you were dead.

Spike: That being said, Why on earth would we ever help you.

Lloyd: Because…If you do not, I will remove your Soul. Both your souls.

ACT BREAK

ACT TWO

INT. MEDROOM – RESUME

Spike: You can't do that.

Lloyd: Oh no? I gave you your soul vampire, and I can just as easily take it.

Angel: You didn't give me mine.

Lloyd: No, but I am one who grants wishes to demons. I am a demon, and I indeed have a wish. You have no choice but to help me.

As the demon laughs, Angel super speeds across the room and seizes him by the throat.

Angel: Or we could kill you right now.

Lloyd: And as I die, with my last ounce of consciousness I will remove your souls.

Angel slowly lets go of the demon and backs off.

Lloyd: So unless you want Angelus, and William the bloody to start tearing through this place, and through your friends…I suggest you find and kill my demon.

INT. TEMPLE

Robin and Faith are walking the halls of the temple, looking around. Robin leads carrying a torch as Faith follows behind him.

Faith: Okay, my turn. I spy something with my little eye beginning with C.

Robin: Cobweb.

Faith: Dang, I knew that was too simple.

Robin: Okay. I spy something with my little eye that starts with F.

Faith: F? What the hell starts with the letter F?

They continue down the hall.

Faith: Um…. Floor?

Robin: No.

Faith: Farm? Wait, do you see a Farm cause that's-

Robin turns to her.

Robin: It's not a farm.

Faith: Okay, fine. You got me. What is it?

Robin: Faith.

He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. He turns around and turns a corner.

Faith: You dick. That's cheating!

INT. TEMPLE – NEXT HALLWAY

Robin and Faith continue down the hallway.

Faith: So.

Robin: So.

Faith: You and Spike have been arguing a lot lately.

Robin: Oh no, we're best friends really.

Faith: I'm just sayin-

Robin: Don't. I thought we agreed you'd drop this.

Faith: I had all intentions of dropping it, but Angel wanted me to talk to you about it.

Robin: Why?

Faith: Oh I don't know, maybe because during your last argument you hit Angel.

Robin: I was aiming at Spike.

Faith: I kinda think that's the point.

Robin: I'm doing my best.

Faith: You need to do better.

Robin: He killed my mother. You people may have think I've forgotten about that, but I haven't. Now can we please talk about something else?

Faith: Fine. My turn. I spy with my little Eye something that starts with….D.

Robin: Door?

Faith: Nope.

Robin: Okay, I give up, what starts with D?

Faith: Demon.

Robin turns to see three large demons at the end of the tunnel.

Robin: It's the Fist. They must be here for the talisman.

Faith: Thank you captain Obvious.

INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE

Spike is sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Angel sits on the corner of the desk, arms folded.

Angel: What the hell did you bring into this office?

Spike: Me? I didn't invite the sod.

Angel: He's here because of you.

Spike: Oh please, like your past never came back to haunt you?

Angel: (Beat) Is there a chance he's bluffing?

Spike: It's not likely.

Angel: Lets go kill us a demon then.

Spike gets up

Spike: Right then, lets hop to it.

Angel goes over to the phone and picks it up.

Spike: What are you doing?

Angel: (Into phone) Lindsey. I need a strike team. (Beat) A demon named Salidan. (Beat) I want him dead.

He hangs up. Spike shoots Angel an annoyed glance.

Angel: What?

Spike: You namby pamby you!

Angel: What are you talking about?

Spike: Your sendin' your boys to do your dirty work.

Angel: That's why we have them.

Spike: Oh ya know what, that's fine. You do things your way….And I'm gonna go kill me a demon. With my bare hands. Call me a sucker for tradition.

He leaves as Lorne enters.

Lorne: Hey, I really need to have a word with you.

Angel: Lorne I don't have time right now.

Lorne: It's kinda important there chief.

Angel: Fine Lorne, what is it?

The door bursts open and Illyria marches in.

Lorne: It's about Illyria.

INT. TEMPLE HALLWAY

The three demons rush at Faith and Robin. As two demons reach faith she summersaults over the demons. Robin swings at the demon who ducks and comes back with a roundhouse kick to Robin's face. Faith Grabs the closest demon and flings him away. The next demon sends a series of punches at faith, who blocks every one of them. Robin, On the floor from the kick, rushes the demon and knocks him against the wall, into a rusty spike. Faith Headbuts her demon and snaps it's neck. The third demon comes at Faith.

Robin: Faith!

He reaches into his jacket and takes out a small axe, which he tosses to Faith. She turns to him just in time to catch it and swing it into the demons head.

Robin: There are probably more, we should hurry.

INT. TEMPLE CHAMBER

Robin and Faith enter the chamber. Sitting in the middle of the room is a statue of a large dragon. The pig talisman is clutched in the statue's hand.

Faith: Why is the pig talisman with a dragon statue?

Ethan: (O.S) Maybe they're in love.

Ethan Rayne steps out of the shadows.

Ethan: Ah, Faith the vampire slayer. And you must be Robin Wood. My you've come a long way from the hallowed halls of Sunnydale high.

Faith: Who are you?

Ethan: Why Faith, isn't it obvious? (Beat) I'm your Father.

ACT BREAK

ACT TWO

INT. TEMPLE CHAMBER – RESUME

Faith: Wh-

Ethan Can't hold his laughter in and begins to laugh hysterically.

Ethan: I'm just kidding. I had you going there for a moment though, didn't I.

Robin: Right…

Ethan: Who I am is not of any concern to you. Just know I'm your enemy.

Faith: Oh goodie, then I get to kick your ass.

Ethan: Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh. I wouldn't

Suddenly twelve demons enter the chamber and surround them.

Ethan: You don't want my boys to tear you up now do you?

Robin: Your boys?

Ethan: Oh yes.

Robin: You're the leader of the Fist.

Ethan: Quite. And the talismans are mine.

Faith: Not this little piggy.

She makes a move for the talisman but the demons step in the way. She kicks out at them and they return her with punches. A huge fight ensues and Robin and Faith give as good as they get. When it seems as they are winning, at least 15 more demons enter.

Robin: We can't hold out much longer, we gotta get out of here!

Faith: I'm not going home empty handed.

She makes a move for the talisman, but a demon steps in front. She keeps running and slides between the demon's legs. She keeps going past the statue, grabbing the talisman along the way, and out the chamber door. Robin runs after her.

Ethan: Get them!

INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE

Angel: What about Illyria?

Lorne: She's here to kill you.

Angel: What?

Lorne: Well, she sort of thinks that she can regain her empire by killing you and taking yours.

Angel: This is what you meant when you said you'd put her on her path?

Lorne: More or less.

Angel: Go. And Tell Lindsey to send up some Black ops or something.

Lorne: Will do. Have fun disemboweling each other.

Lorne leaves.

Angel: So, You finally decided to betray me.

Illyria: You are not surprised by this.

Angel: Not really. I knew you'd turn against me sooner or later. You're a demon. You have no soul, so you have no sense of loyalty.

Illyria: I care not for your feeble rants of loyalty and morals. When I rule this world again I will decide what is moral.

Angel: That's never going to happen.

Illyria: I think you over estimate your abilities Half-breed.

Angel: You really think you can kill me in your weakened state?

Illyria: I am strong enough to kill you vampire.

Angel: Let's find out.

Angel and Illyria engage in hand-to-hand combat now, fighting with punches, headbutts and kicks. Illyria smacks Angel, sending him across the room. Angel gets up and tries to hit her over the head with a statue, but to no avail—She shoves him back across the room. Angel picks himself up and attacks her, punching her repeatedly, but not really hurting her. Suddenly Four armed men pile into the office.

Angel: Destroy her!

The four of them raise their weapons and open fire. Illaryia grabs Angel and uses him as a shield. The bullets pour into Angel. A few of them go through him into Illyria. She winces in pain as the firing stops. She tosses Angel at the men who try to catch him, but fall down instead. Illyria storms out of the office.

INT. DEMON BAR

Several demons sit about drinking. Spike enters and Looks around.

Voice: (O.S) Spike!

Spike turns to the bar.

Spike: Clem?

Clem: Hey buddy!

Spike: What are you doing here?

Clem: Well, I kinda took off when things got kina hairy in sunnydale. I figured I'd come to L.A. and go back when things blew over. But then sunnydale kinda….Blew over. Hey I haven't seen you since you went off to get your soul. How's that working out for ya?

Spike: Not so good today.

Clem: Gosh. Hey hows Buffy, and Dawn?

Spike: In Rome.

Clem: Ah Geez, that's nice.

Spike: Look Clem, I'm looking for a demon named Salidan.

Clem: Tall, Pale, yellow eye?

Spike: Yeah, that's the guy.

Clem: He's In the back. But be careful. I hear he's kina tough.

Spike: Not Tougher than me.

INT. MEDROOM

Angel lays on a bed in bandages. Lloyd Lies Next to him.

Lloyd: You are a pathetic excuse for a demon.

Angel: Yeah, Well…Takes one to know one. I'm sure Spike had better luck than I did.

Two medics enter pulling A gurney. Spike is on it, bloody and beat up. A large metal pole is sticking out of his torso.

Spike: Pull it out, pull it out!

ACT BREAK

ACT THREE

INT. MEDROOM – RESUME

They put spike on a bed next to Angel.

Angel: This is your way?

Spike: I look better than you do.

Angel: You have way more injuries than I do.

Spike: Wasn't talking about injuries mate.

Angel: I take it you found Salidan?

Spike: I did. Then His fist found my face. What happened to you.

Angel: Illaryia tried to kill me.

Spike: Little Blue? No.

Angel: She'll be back. And she's gonna try to kill all of us. Including you.

Spike: She wouldn't kill me. She likes me.

Angel: Shut up. We have to kill her.

Man: (O.S) That may not be so easy.

Angel and Spike turn to see a doctor standing there.

Angel: Who are you?

Doctor: I'm doctor Waldorf. Head of the practical science dempartment.

Angel: What is it.

Doctor: I took the liberty of testing the blood that Illyria left behind in your recent skirmish.

Spike: Skirmish? More like ass kickin'

Doctor Waldorf: The results aren't encouraging.

Angel: What did you find?

Dr. Waldorf: You recall when Illyria became unstable?

Angel: Right.

Waldorf: As you know Mr. Wyndam-Pryce used a device to drain her of her powers.

Angel: Yeah.

Waldorf: Apparently, the power drain was only temporary.

Spike and Angel exchange glances then look back to the doctor.

Angel: What does that mean?

Waldorf: Her power is rebuilding. It will continue to do so until she regains her full power. The she'll drain and the process will begin again.

Angel: So how do we kill her?

Waldorf: Well by now, she probably realizes she's getting stronger. By the time she chooses to attack again…I don't think we can kill her.

Angel: There has to be a way.

Spike: Maybe we don't have to kill her. Maybe we just have to stop her.

Angel: What do you mean?

Spike: I've got an idea. But we gotta kill Salidan first.

Angel: If this is about revenge or-

Spike: Trust me.

Angel: (Beat) Fine. Maybe together we can take him out. Meet me in the garage.

Angel gets up and leaves, the doctor follows. Spike turns to Lloyd.

Spike: Okay Lloyd. We need to talk.

INT. FACTORY

Ethan stands in front of Shen-Du.

Shen-Du: You incompetent fool!

Ethan: I apologize profusely my lord.

Shen-Du: Do you not realize that I need all twelve talismans to be free!

Ethan: I am aware of that Master but-

Shen-du: Spare me you're excuses human. I want my talismans. Are you forgetting our arrangement.

Ethan: No, mighty Shen-Du.

Shen-Du: You only receive the bands of Kalnor once you have freed me.

Ethan: I know Shen-Du. You must be patient.

Shen-Du: Patient! You dare to try and Tell me about patience! I have been trapped in this statue since man first walked on this earth! I have the patience of a saint! And the wrath of a god! Do not forget this Ethan Rayne. For if you lose one more talisman, You will learn the price of failure.

INT. MEDROOM.

Lloyd: What do you hope to accomplish by this Vampire?

Spike: I hope to stop Illyria before she kills us all.

Lloyd: No. There is more to this than that vampire.

Spike: Well that's my business then.

Lloyd: What you ask cannot be done vampire.

Spike: You've done it before. I know you have.

Lloyd: As with all wishes, it requires that you complete a trial.

Spike: I'd say killin Saladin would be one hell of a trial.

Lloyd: Very well. Kill the demon, and it is yours. No, It's hers. That's the whole point.

INT. HOTEL – TOP FLOOR

Salidan sits by a table sipping tea. The door bursts open and Spike and Angel walk in.

Salidan: Come for seconds vampire?

Spike: Gonna be different this time mate. I've brought me a friend this time.

Angel: Did you just call me a friend?

Spike: What? No.

Angel: Yes you did.

Spike: No, I didn't.

Angel: I didn't know we were friends. Come here give me a hug friend.

Angel moves toward Spike but Spike stops him.

Angel: Stop it.

Saladin: Ahem. Can we get to the killing now?

Angel: Yeah sure.

Angel reaches into his pocket and throws and Orb at Saladin. It hits him and Shatter. A powder covers him and then seeps into him.

Saladin: What-

Angel: Little gift from the boys in practical magick.

Spike: That should take care of your fancy magick tricks for an hour or so.

Saladin looks worried. Angel and Spike both vamp out.

Spike: Ding, ding, ding.

Angel: Round two.

The two rush at the demon. The demon attempts to fend them off, but without his magick he is useless. Angel hold him and Spike Snaps his neck. He Drops to the floor dead.

Spike: And the winner is…

Angel gasps ad he is suddenly hoisted into the air. Spike turns to see Illyria holding Angel off the ground, by his throat.

Illyria: I am feeling like my old self again.

ACT BREAK

ACT FOUR

INT. HOTEL – RESUME

Illyria throws Angel through the window. He falls quicker and quicker gaining speed until he hits the ground, cracking the pavement underneath him.

Angel: (weak) What is it with her and throwing me out windows?

INT. HOTEL

Spike: Illyria, don't do this luv.

Illyria: But I'm so good at it.

Spike charges Illyria, who kicks and punches him, but misses. Spike

catches her fist in his hand and punches her quickly in the face. She

steps back, circles him slowly, watching him constantly.

Spike: We don't have to do this.

Illyria: Get it through your head vampire. You will die by my hands.

Spike swings at Illyria, who catches his punch and knees him between the

Legs.

Spike: (Groaning) Bloody Right.

Spike punches her in the stomach which she clutches in pain.

Spike: Come on Lloyd, don't let me down.

She swings a low kick at Spike's ankles. He jumps to avoid her kick. Illyria punches him in the face, knocking him back a few steps. Spike starts charging at Illyria again, but with a wave of her hand she slows time. Spike is soaring through the air toward her at a snail's pace as she walks normally past him. When he reaches the floor, he's back to normal time. He looks around, confused at not seeing Illyria. He turns to see her standing behind him.

Spike: I see you've gotten your favorite trick back.

Illyria: I am now as I was.

Illyria kicks Spike hard in the stomach, sending him across the room.

He hits the wall and collapses. He gets back up and Illyria kicks Spike in the face. Spike punches Illyria in the face with all his might. Her head turns slightly

at being punched, but it doesn't seem to faze her as she backhands him,

sending him across the room and into the door. She smiles.

Illyria: Now you die.

Spike: You won't do this. I know you like me.

Illyria: That is neither here nor there. I will kill you, then your leader and I will be victorious.

She grabs his collar and begins rapidly punching him in the face. Soon he is all bloody.

Spike: Don't. You can change. I did.

Illyria: You have a soul.

Suddenly her Eyes Glow yellow and she staggers back.

Spike: I'm not the only one.

She looks at him scared and confused.

Illyria: What did- I feel- No. No. NO!

She collapses to the floor crying.

Illyria: I can feel it. I can feel it all. All of them. Every- No…

She trails off weeping. Suddenly the door flys open and Angel walks in.

Angel: Now you're gonna-

He sees her on the floor and walks over to Spike who has just gotten up.

Angel: Is she crying? What happened?

Spike: Well, She's working with us now so I figured…When in Rome.

Angel: What did you do?

TAG

INT. ANGEL'S OFFICE

Angel Sits at his desk. Spike sits on the couch icing his head, much as Lindsey did. Robin and Faith are standing in front of the desk. Lorne is in the corner.

Robin: He did what?

Angel: He gave her a soul.

Faith: So, what she's like you guys now.

Spike: More or less.

Robin: Why did you-

Spike: It was the only thing I could think of to stop her.

Lorne: At least we don't have to worry about her trying to kill us anymore. Right. I mean, she'll be to busy with the grief and pain right?

Spike: We were.

Angel: And she's killed a lot more than we ever did.

Spike: And that's saying a lot.

Angel: So about this guy you two found.

Faith: I didn't like him. He was all British and Smarmy.

Robin: He knew who we were.

Angel: I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him. We should…

Angel stares At the door. The others turn to see Illyria standing there.

Illyria: I….

Spike: Go on Luv.

Illyria: I…I am sorry.

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

JARED BLOCK


End file.
